In the past there have been various devices in order to overcome the problem of paint dripping down the side of the paint can. However, most of the devices have been limited to use with predetermined sized paint cans made from relatively expensive materials. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art by providing a simple, inexpensive variable diameter paint can collar which prevents the dripping of paint down the sides of the can onto the surface to which the can rests.